Between Life and Death
by Uchiha Ninhah
Summary: His job is give life to people. His job is kill them, but it breaks his heart everytime he does. What happen when a Dark Angel meets a White One? UA. Yaoi. NaruSasu SemeUke. Sasuke!OOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say that Naruto ins't mine?

This is my second English fiction, if there's something wrong, please, let me know.

And I NEED A BETA READER!!!!!

* * *

**..::Prologue::...  
**

The tears rolled down his face as he cried. The tears were slightly black due his dark makeup. His small and fragile body was shaking as his sobs filled the dark room.

A man entered and stared at the shaking boy in the darkest corner of the room.

"Tough night?" he asked. The boy nodded. "Don't blame yourself… It's not your fault."

The boy raised his head. "I killed them!"

"How many?"

"Ten"

"Ten?!"

"A bus crash…"

"I'm sorry… But… Rest. You must be tired and it must have taken lots of energy." The man walked towards the boy and sat next to him, pulling him in his arms, as he cried in his chest.

"Shhh… Calm down… I'm here with you. I can't understand what you've been through, but… I can't bear to see you like this…" The sobs ceased as the boy fell asleep in his brother's arms. The elder sighed and laid the small body on his bed, putting a thick blanket over him.

"Things will get better… I promise… - he whispered and left the room, closing the door behind him. "…Sasuke."

* * *

TBC???

Should I continue???

No flames pleaseeee!!!

Reviews???


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

I wanted to thank ChaosFTW for being my beta...XP

And I also wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed.

I do not own Naruto... But I wish I did... T.T

* * *

A blond teenager was walking through a long corridor, in a hospital. He was dressed in white clothes, and had a big grin in his tan face.

From outside the ward, people could hear a woman screaming in the surgery room, which was where he was heading. He entered, but the doctors and the nurses didn't notice him. Well, he was invisible to them.

The woman's screams ceased as a baby started crying. The White Angel's grin grew wider and he left the room.

He loved his job.

* * *

**..::Chapter One: Uzumaki Naruto::...**

Uzumaki Naruto was hot guy and had lots of girls and guys all over him. He had bright blue eyes which you could get lost in; his skin was gently kissed by the sun and his spiky hair was yellow. He was a younger version of his father, the model, Namikaze Minato. The only difference between them was that Naruto had three scars in each cheek.

Everybody liked him, he was trustworthy, funny and a very happy person. He made everyone who was near him happy and he made people laugh with his silly jokes. He had so many friends that he couldn't even remember their names.

The blond-haired teen parked his orange Lamborghini and got out of it. He grinned at his best friend who was walking towards him.

"Hey buddy… What's up?" his cheerful voice greeted his brown-haired friend.

"Nothing much… Kankurou is throwing a party, ya know…"

"Yeah… Are you coming?" they walked calmly through the school corridors.

"Maybe… Are ya?"

"Dude! You know that I wouldn't miss Kakurou's party… Of course I'm going!"

"Stupid question o' mine…" Neji rolled his eyes, and then, smirked. "Look."

Naruto looked.

Some lockers away from them, the Emo kid opened his locker and shoved his books into it, causing more books to fall over him. Groaning he picked them up shoving them and closing it before more books could fall.

Naruto snickered and Neji snorted.

"He's pathetic…"

"Kinda…"

"…" the long-haired teen raised an eyebrow. The bell rang before they could say anything; they cursed and grabbed their books before running to their first period.

Naruto stepped in his Literature classroom, and as always, the teacher was late. He sat down. Kiba, his other friend sat beside him. They started talking about useless things and some minutes later, the teacher arrived, reading his porn book.

They had a pleasant class, Kakashi was a good teacher. He had been teaching them since they got in high school. He truly liked his students, but there were two students that he like the most and knew their secrets, but they didn't know he knew.

-------

"DAD, I'M HOME" Naruto yelled, climbing up the stairs and entering his room, setting his bags on his bed. (He and Neji had gone shopping because they had "nothing" to wear for the party) He stretched and yawned before heading to his desk and starting to do his homework, turning on his laptop and signing in to his MSN. (1)

A couple minutes later, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" he yelled, looking up from his work. A blond-haired man opened the door and peeked inside the room, his ocean blue eyes staring into Naruto's. "Dad? What's up?"

"Naruto, the Judge Angel called." He entered the room and sat on the king sized bed. Noticing the bags, he opened one to see what his son had just bought.

"Did he?"

"Yeah… You have a mission today."

"Another one?" he growled.

"Yes, he said that a child is going through a surgery, and you need to be there to save him."

"…"

"It isn't his time yet Naruto."

"I know Dad; otherwise, he'd have called the Dark Angel…"

Minato nodded, looking through the bags.

"I hate the Dark Angels. It's a lucky there's only one in each city."

"Yeah…" Minato stood up "Well, your mission is in about an hour."

"An hour?" Naruto glanced at his clock. It was already 7 o'clock. "B-but Dad! Kankurou's party is at eight!"

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"And what does it have to do with your job?"

"Dad… It's Kankurou's party! Can't you go this time?" Whined the younger, with his puppy eyes.

"…"

"Pwease!"

Minato rolled his eyes at his son's childish actions.

"Okay… But it's the last time." Minato couldn't help but smile when his son grinned and thanked him. "By the way… What the hell was that?" he pointed to the white leather pants on the bed.

"It's my new pants Dad…"

"Where are you planning on wearing it?"

"Kankurou's party?'

"You're too young to wear things like that…"

"I'm not Dad. I'm fuckin' seventeen, I've worn leather pants before and…"

"Okay, okay, I got it…" Minato rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, closing the door shut behind him. Naruto sighed and went back to his homework.

At eight, Neji went to Naruto's to pick him up, and they went together to the party.

Naruto wore the white leather pants, a black sleeveless t-shit with a hood, and an orange nine-tailed fox on his back. His hair was spikier, (if that's even possible) and he also wore a bit of eyeliner. Neji wore a pair of red leather pants and a white shirt with three buttons undone, and his hair wasn't tied like normal, but fell freely down his back, and there was a bit of eyeliner framing his lavender eyes.

The loud music reached their ears as they entered the mansion and there were people dancing and drinking. They got some drinks and went to the dance floor, moving their bodies as the music played.

A pale figure, dressed in black was walking through the crowd, but no one noticed him. It's not like he wanted to be noticed, actually, he was used to be ignored by people. He found the person he wanted and approached. He knew what to do, but something made him stop. Two hot guys were dancing sexily on the centre of the dance floor, people were watching as they moved, their bodies touching one another, one girl had actually fainted, and some were holding their nose to stop a nose bleed.

The dark boy shook his head and turned his attention to the guy, who was currently watching the show, smirking. The boy touched the guy on the neck, leaving the same mark he had on his, and walked off, tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry"

--------

Naruto stopped dancing as he watched a guy clutching his chest, near his heart and falling to the ground. His eyes widened when he saw the mark on his neck. He rushed to him and caught him before he hit the ground. But the guy was already dead and Naruto could do nothing.

"SOMEONE, CALL AN AMBULANCE" someone shouted, but Naruto knew it was too late. He put the guy gently on the ground and closed his eyes.

"_This scent… It's the Dark Angel, he's still here… But that's strange… His scent is… Sweet… He might be really dangerous."_ he thought. The grabbed his cell phone and dialled his father's number.

"Hello? Dad? Yeah, it's me. No, I'm fine… Hey… Hey Dad, listen. He's here. Huh? Who? No, the Dark Angel I'm talking about, yeah, he's here and killed another person. I know. Kill him? Are you fucking crazy? Okay, Love ya Dad" he hung up. When he looked up, from across the dance floor a pair of onyx eyes met his own, but Naruto quickly looked away. He needed to find the Dark angel, however when he tried to track him, the scent was already gone, and so was the black eyed boy.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!

(1) Just like I do XP


End file.
